Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)
|artist= |year=2010 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm=4 (Classic) |nosm= |mc=Violet (JD4) Indigo/Brown (JDU 2017) |pc= |gc=Yellow to Blue |lc=Green (JD4) (NOW/''JDU'') Light Blue (Mashup) |mashup=Available on all consoles |pictos = 133 (Classic) 118 (Mashup) |nowc = RockNRoll |perf= Cain Kitsais}} "Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)" by Skrillex is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a black robot with coloured lines on its body. The lines light up in neon colours at points. Its background dancers are clones of it and they also light up, but in a dimmer tone. He has a rainbow outline at some parts. Background The background is very 3D advanced, with neon 3D effects such as multiple clones of the dancer in the background. A computer simulated "portal" also appears at some parts of the song. Later in the routine, a rainbow trail-way turns multiple directions, depending on the robot's movements. Soon after, a neon black-light galaxy-like kaleidoscope turns clockwise and heads outwards. Whenever the robot performs his gold move, a white X appears. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Cross both arms on your chest. The fourth gold move is the last move of the whole routine. Mountainagm.png|All Gold Moves dubstepgm1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD while punching Mashup Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) ''has a Mashup that can be through the Wheel of Gifts using Mojo. Dancers *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) '' *[[Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)|''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)]] '' *''Ring My Bell'''' '' *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'''' (Sweat) '' *''Are You Gonna Go My Way'''' '' *[[Can't Take My Eyes Off You|''Can't Take My Eyes Off You ]](Alternate) '' *''It's Raining Men'''' '' *''Disturbia'''' '' *''Jerk It Out'''' '' *''Venus'''' '' *[[Only Girl In The World|''Only Girl (In The World)]] *[[Just Sweat|''Aerobics in Space]]'' '' *''Ring My Bell'' *''I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat)'' *''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate)'' *''Beauty and a Beat'''' '' *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'''' '' *''Baby Don't Stop Now'''' '' *''Firework'' *''Jerk It Out'' *''Venus'' *''Only Girl (In The World) '' *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)'' Puppet Master Mode Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) ''has a Puppet Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance. * '''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)' * Diving Down/Funky Frog/Backwards/Ocean Swing * Switching/Come On/Baila/Neptune * Snorkel Surf/Pray For Parvati/Boxing Girl/Pendulum Whip * Sporty Nerd/Cosmic Punch/Afro Swing/Rock Chick * Going Nowhere/Zombie Drive/Fly Away/Headbang * Beyond the Earth/Neon Flex/Party Boy/Pivoting Party * Hey Dude/Rain Boots/Groovy Jerk/The Winner * Fitness Fun/Russian Rumble/Chosen/Happy Slide * Cheerleader's Punch/Step Clap/Voodoo/Hypnotic Hands * Smelly Boy/Arm Pulse/Wind Up Pony/Kitty Claws * Super Nerd/Goalie/Run 'N' Throw/Rocking Point * Cow Girl/Cutie Pie/Step Over/Speeding Up * Real Strokes/Slope Walk/Pin-Up Push/Uppercut * Football Boogie/Club Snap/Techno Slide/Hold Your Hand * Up And Down/Knee Pop/Forward Rewind/Supersonic Walk * Dude Style/Neon Robotics/Double Punch/Goofy Walk * Pods Diving/Duck Dance/Hi All/Crescent Moon * Fitness Fun/Cosmic Boogie/Afro Groove/Funny Wrestler * Sensual Girl/Bombay Hips/African Roll/Beach Combing * Kick Off/Circle The Stars/Dream Doll/Push It * Tribal Samba/Chop It/Pendulum/Heel Jump * Grunge Guitar/Club Waves/Outrage/What's Up * Look At Me/Stretch 'N' Point/Party Climax/Katana * Good Bye/Sun Rise/Locking/Me Me Me * 70's Groove/Funny Frog Swing/Woodstock/Punch 'N' Kick * Country Jig/Zombie Cheer/Groovy Punches/Supersonic * Happy Hour/Egyptian Jump/Sporty Clap/Hands Up * Pineapple/Claws 'N' Paws/Rocking Chair/Wind Up Walk * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) Battle Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) has a battle against Livin' la Vida Loca. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) appears in the following Mashups: * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * What Makes You Beautiful * Beauty and a Beat * Super Bass * You're the First, the Last, My Everything * Love You Like A Love Song * Crucified * Mr. Saxobeat * Just Dance * Wild * Ghostbusters * #thatPOWER * Limbo * Moskau * Built For This (Robots) ' * ''Addicted To You '''(Black Light) Captions Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves. * Cyber Circle * Cyber Man * Cyber Pose * Cyber Poser * Cyber Run * Cyber Style * Cyber Whip * Electro Puzzle * Electro Chill * Light Jumps * Rest A Little * Shoot The Light * Step Back Trivia * During the third Gold Move, the line "And f**k you" is replaced with "And...". ** Also, "eat s**t and f***in-''" is censored, but "''eat s**t" can still be heard pretty clearly. When the high voice says "Oh my God" there are three dots (...) replacing "God!" but it can still be heard really loudly as "Gooooooood!". ** The clean version of this song is used, replacing "We came to rape you" with "Singin’ with you". ** This is the most censored song in the Just Dance series along with ''Pump It'', with 12 replaced/omitted words. * This is the first song with the title Rock N Roll. Another song (by Avril Lavigne) on Just Dance 2014 also has a similar title. The only difference is that this title contains the subtitle "(Will Take You to the Mountain)". ** If one notices the codenames of these two songs, this song's code name is "RockNRoll" and Avril Lavigne's song's code name is "RockNRollDLC". * This is the first routine in the game where its background remains completely black for a period of time. It is followed by the Extreme Version of ''Scream & Shout''. * The background was going to be different. * The title of the song is the second longest in the entire main series with 44 characters (letters, spaces and signs). It is preceed by Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix (43) and succeeded by Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini (47). ** If not for its shortened title, Kurio ko uddah le jana would have been the second longest with 42 characters (including punctuation marks and spaces), 33 letters and 9 words in total. In the entire series, it is third to Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious in terms of letters. The latter has 34 letters, beating this song by one letter. * In Super Bass’s Puppet Master Mode, the pictograms for this song have green arrows instead of the original yellow arrows. ** Plus, in other Puppet Master Modes, the second beta pictogram from the Just Dance Now files appears. * About thirty seconds from the end of the song have been shaved from the final gameplay. * At the end of the Classic routine, after the final Gold Move, the dancer is paused and does not show any movement. However, at the end of the Mashup and Puppet Master Mode of the same song, the dancer is shown breathing while exhausted from the dancing. * In , the avatar’s mouth line is closer to his eye line. * In , a pictogram error used to exist on this routine for several months: when the first Gold Move occurred, this pictogram appeared instead of the correct one. This has been fixed later. * When the gameplay starts in (when the coach still has his hands crossed), there is some static noise that can be heard. * There is a glitch where sometimes, in the coach selection menu and after the dance, the Call Me Maybe coach will appear instead of the correct one. * In , a single lyric for the word "Hello" at the beginning appears in the lyrics and is highlighted very slowly to indicate the repeated word. In and Just Dance Unlimited, it does not appear at all. ** Additionally, the "R''" of "''rock n’ roll" appears in uppercase although it is not at the beginning of the line. * This is one of the solo routines that feature multiple copies of the dancer in the background, along with Carnaval Boom, Real Love and ''The Greatest''. * On his "Strike The Pose" appearance, the coach has an orange glove instead of a yellow one. * On the Just Dance Now coach selection screen, the song is simply credited as "Rock N Roll"; plus, the last Gold Move isn't counted. Gallery rocknroll.jpg|''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)'' Mountaininactive.png|''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)'' on the menu Mountainactive.png| cover rocknrollmenu.jpg|The song on the Xbox 360 menu in Rocknrollmountain_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach rocknroll_cover@2x.jpg| cover 1.png|Avatar on 092.png|Avatar on and later games 20092.png|Golden avatar 30092.png|Diamond avatar mountainpictos.png|Pictograms artwork.just-dance-2016.637x720.2015-11-26.102.png|Artwork Will Take.jpg|Beta background Mountain.jpg|Beta background Rock and roll without effects(Beta).png|''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' without effects rock n roll picto error.png|Pictogram error in rock n roll beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 rock n roll beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Rocknroll strikethepose.png|"Strike The Pose!" appearance Videos Skrillex - Rock n Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) Just Dance 4 - Rock N’ Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) Just Dance 4 - Rock n' Roll. Skrillex Mash-up Just Dance 4 (Wii U) Rock N Roll Puppet Master Mode Rock n Roll - Just Dance 2016 (Unlimited) - Full Gameplay 5 Stars Just Dance Now - 'Rock N Roll' (JD4) 5* stars Just Dance 2017- Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) by Skrillex - 5 stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Clean versions